Magic Air Darkness
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: Sucky one-shot that I made due to a plot bunny biting me in the neverneverregions. similar to Voads and that other guys' crossovers, but i wanted to jump ahead and also use original timeline for HP - i.e. he was born 1980, etc. so on destiny quite a while


**Authors note:** Please note, this is short because it was only written to get the bloody bunny out of my head.

Damn the HP/SG:U Plot bunnies! Voads and another have already written this kinda thing upto Harry meeting the SGU crew (well, yes in Voads, no in the other) but I guess i just wanted my own little crack at it. *frown*... like always.

And I try to keep it accurate to certain things like the timeline of both – SG:U starts in 2009, 11 years after harry left Hogwarts. Non-DH compliant. Half-Half Blood Prince compliant. i.e. horcruxes, but Dumbledore trained him, and both together took out the horcruxes. Dumbles held V down while Harry did a little Vanquishing but in that Dumbledorian way. _Tom Riddle_ becoming Ole' Grindelwalds' cell mate. ...*snicker* Just... thats not important to the plot, okay? Year 7 was done with no Voldemort/death eaters so he was a fully-learned wizard.

And the changed timeline of SG:U post-arrival is simply because Harry was around much earlier, and learned, one way or another, to patch a few things, and didn't go opening up sections of corridors leading to a certain shuttle, and his solution, well, you'll read. And NO. I'm not going to continue this. I wrote this with severe toothache, after being up for over 24 hours. Hence it's suckiness.

In fact, it sucks so bad, it's the Prince Badcrap of the royal house of Suckonia. Just a warning.

**Magic, Part 1**

August, 1999

Harry shook his head as he spotted the muggle-clueless Mr Weasley and son mess about with 'Eklecktricialicity' devices, just outside of the now-infamous Weasley Shed. Well not infamous or famous actually, but well known among Arthur's friends and family as the no-go-zone when He's inside. After a visit to Hermiones', Ron roped himself into it, suddenly fascinated after seeing an action movie on TV there.

He shared a look with the various people who knew of Arthur's hobby, across and around the table. Molly was up, serving lunch to the large gathering. At the table, sat Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter, Luna, then Ginny, a space for Ron, Hermione, the twins, and then continuing on his side from opposite one of the twins, Charlie, Bill, two chairs for Molly and Arthur, himself, and then an empty seat for Neville, who was yet to arrive, and then a larger seat containing one Rubeus Hagrid. At that end of the table was another seat, for Dumbledore, and at the opposite end was another, but Harry didn't know who that one was for.

They had gotten together to celebrate two things, first and foremost, that they had all graduated Hogwarts – a year delayed so Ginny and Luna could both celebrate with them properly – and secondly to celebrate two years without a dark lord and minions attempting to terrorise Magical Britain.

The only thing that would have made it better, in all their eyes, was that if Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Percy could have come. The first however was suffering from a bad transformation a week ago, the second was on special assignment, who-knew-where, the third, well, wasn't "around anymore", and the last never did return home after estranging himself for Harry's so-called 'attention seeking'. Oh, he had written a letter of apology... at the end of Harry's 6th year just before the figurative death of Voldemort. He just never actually physically returned to the burrow, and was busy moving on with his life. Arthur and Molly both understood, he was never comfortable with being wrong and having to apologise for actions taken under his mistaken knowledge. He just wanted to move on from it and forget about it – something Ron and the twins wouldn't allow to happen if they ever saw him again. They only let it be for now because of some important mission to the USA he was on, trade agreements or something with the Magical State of America. Harry was interested in that at all, so he hadn't paid much attention to that, only that Percy wasn't there, which upset Molly.

It was as lunch was fully dished out that Ron returned, eyebrows singed from an explosion they didn't hear due to Molly long ago putting up a silencing ward around the shed. Arthur was making his way back, tinkering again with something, casting spells and not watching for Molly's reaction.

All this, Harry took in as he slowly dug in to his food.

Conversation flowed around the table, people adding their two knuts to any conversation they want, never catching all of just one, trying to listen to them all at once. Molly berating Arthur for bringing the 'wemoan pole' to the table, (a remote control. Harry honestly didn't know how Arthur muddled up _that one_.) Hermione telling ron that the muggles didn't really have space ships. How, honestly, there was no such thing as aliens... Bill talking about his wife, Fleur's, promotion at Gringotts with great pride and Charlie's question of if he could see Gringotts' dragons.

This, is what he wanted all his life.

Family, friends, love...

He looked across at ginny, who was sending him knowing looks. He liked her, he really did, but for awhile he had been unsure of their relationship because of the whole, 'boy-who-lived' thing. Well, that and that she had begun to get a reputation... she had several boyfriends over the period of her 4th and 5th year. He honestly, didn't believe the reputation to be true, he _had_ pursued a relationship with her, and from as far as they had gone, he knew that those boys had never gotten past 'inappropriate groping'. Now, he was sure that, while he _liked_ liked her, there was not much love involved, of the romantic and "spend the rest of time" kind anyway. What was there, was a lot of friendship love.

They had both decided to end it, since there was too much of that kind of baggage, and knew that in a few years they just might think badly of the other, thinking that any love that developed was 'faked' to make it work.

On her end, she had told him that there was still some 'BWL' thing there, but it was more made by Harry's own actions, than the rep he had already had before he started Hogwarts.

Of great romance prospects does not battling dark lords make.

No, they decided to go their separate ways, and if they someday got back together, they knew it would be for the better reasons than teenage lust and knight-getting-the-distressed-damsel.

Neville arrived halfway into the lunch, made his apologies for being late, and dug in with gusto. Ron was impressed.

It was when the mystery guest arrived that the fun began. Harry was surprised by the man's arrival, and had responded only as he, as the prime target of a Dark Lord and Co, could.

Moody was halfway through "Vigilance" when it was cut off, and he laid stiff as a board on the grass beneath ropes, stunned both figuratively and literally.

It was later on that Moody congratulated him on his reaction time. The Ex-Auror said he'd give him an in with the Auror department or hitwizard office if that's what Harry wanted to do. He had so far, simply been living with the twins and working in WWW.

-

Harry shook his head as he analysed one of the accidents caused by the typical prank development department of Weasley's Wizarding Wheazes. The latest experimental project, they had dubbed 'Portkey Paste' wasn't working.

It was supposed to work by being applied to a door frame, and anything that went through the doorway would be portkeyed' to a predetermined location. The method of setting the location had been by a combined direction and distance spell set into the portkey paste after being applied. It was one of the more specifics-required pranks. If one wanted to send someone from the dorm of, say, Hufflepuff, to the great hall of hogwarts, they'd need the specific knowledge of how far in what direction in all 3 dimensional planes that the target destination was from the doorway. Down to the nanometre.

And considering that Hogwarts was in a constant state of layout flux, the only item capable of giving real time information on that was the Marauders map, and the twins wanted the paste to take that flux into account.

Hence this issue in trying to make the different targeting spells work on it.

Harry was overseeing the work, to make sure that the researchers that Gred and Forge had hired weren't going to mess things up, when, well, things got messed up.

The doorway they had applied it to suddenly had a wall of water in it, when the 'Porta' spell had been applied.

The wizard in question promptly collapsed. And in the rush to check on his partner, the other wizard knocked Harry into the 'puddle'...

-

_Destiny_

Harry fell out of the Stargate with a thud, and skidded to a sudden stop when his back met an obstruction. He was unconscious within seconds.

-

_2 weeks later_

Harry woke up from his mini-coma to mostly darkness. He felt ill, tired, and a pain in his back. He could barely see, and he felt some breaks in his glasses, when he had to feel to check if they were broke or not... not that that mattered, since he had to check by hand since it was too dark to see. Normally, he could just look at the glasses, and even blurry it was normally obvious if they were broke.

He felt around for his wand, but no sign of it. He called out "Lumos" a few times, but no such luck.

He crawled around, carefully, to make a map of the place in his mind. Within hours he found something, and touching part of it caused the lights to come on, automatic rather than anything he did on purpose. He could see... just.

And he couldn't see his wand in the room he had dared not venture from. A large room, with something circular need the back wall...

He looked at what he had touched, but with his broken glasses, he couldn't tell what it was, nor if there was any writing.

If he had, all he would have seen was Ancient script that he didn't know.

He spent half a day trying to find his wand in the room, but no luck. The next day, he ventured out of the room, carefully, taking care what with his bad eyesight.

The lights came on as he neared and entered a place, and went off when he left.

After two days, it truly set in that he was alone.

He didn't want to be alone. He hated being alone.

-

_A year later_

Something woke him up. He looked out of the window of the observation room he had made his... quarters.

The weird stuff was gone, but the stars where there, no longer streaking around the ship. They... the ship had stopped.

"What you doing?" He asked silently to the ship, as he approached the railing. He looked around, and spotted another ship, similar in look to the one he was on.

It approached, and then something was launched from it. It looked similar to the little shuttle he had found half a year ago. It docked at the rear-facing port on the left side of the ship. He made his way quickly to it, and found small drones carrying some crates onboard. He followed them and discovered that they were restocking the small cargobay. When one of the crates were set down, he looked inside and found the same stuff that had occupied the other crates that now empty, were being taken onto that shuttle. The stuff, inside them, he had hungrily discovered to be food when he had gotten so starving as to attempt to see if they were edible.

He was starving. The supply that had been onboard when he arrived had been depleted a few weeks ago, he was running purely on his internal magic, and life with the Weasleys had meant he was no longer used to meagre amounts of food once a week if he was lucky. He already ached from running, and he could hardly stand up as it was. Only his, excitement at _something_ happening had held him up, and now it was gratefulness at whatever was at work helping him out that let him stay stood up.

He looked up at one of the drones just as it paused in the doorway, as if looking at him. He bowed slightly, and said, "Thank you," to it, wondering if it was intelligent enough to know what he meant, if at all.

The drone moved a few inches to him then back, dipping an inch, then left. He smiled... he understood the 'You're welcome' perfectly.

He took one of the small boxes inside the crate he stood by, and left with it, going back to the observation room. Only when he was sat down, munching on his food, did the shuttle leave, any and all business it had complete. He watched with fascination as the vessel it came from turned about and shot forward and disappeared in a distortion of light.

With the idea that the machines around him just might be intelligent, he started talking. Until now, his voice had been unused. Now, he felt that someone was there to listen.

At first it was listening only to learn the language. Then it was listening with the logic that if the organic being within felt he was being listened to, he wouldn't feel so alone.

And it too had felt alone, all these years.

In the next few years, it learned many things about the organic beings' life, and identity. Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Magic, allsorts.

It learned of the sentient castle, and that Harry suspected that the ship he was on – as he was correct in assuming – was sentient itself. Only, the ship could not respond in the typical fashion. In the next few years, the ship responded to make it's occupant happy by changing course a few times, showing the boy much of the universe as the ship saw it. Nebulas, trinary star systems...

It would have done more, but how could it tell Harry to try writing anything he said, for the ship to learn and display it's responses to him in his own language? It could not respond with audio, as the internal comm. Network was isolated from it's computers, as a security and safety measure. If the ship ever failed, and a crew were onboard, they would need to communicate. And So the ship had _no_ method of direct communication with its current occupant.

Well, not for two or three years yet anyway.

-

**Company**

September, 2009

_Icarus Base_

Dr Rush grabbed one of the bags and hauled it up to the Stargate, and dove through, Eli hot on his heels, along with everyone else that were evacuating.

Off to one side, one of the few combat-experienced people hauled ass to grab as much of the supplies as she could, using every trick she had to carry as much as she could before the wormhole disconnected. She was at the puddle when she saw Colonel Young make a dash for the 'gate, with the explosions on his tail, and she knew he would make it from his inertia and the explosions... so she stepped through.

-

_Destiny_

Only to arrive being thrown through the gate.

A few second later, Colonel Young made it through in the same way, only to plow into the gathered group heavily, and land on his head in a bad almost-crippling way.

Then the strange Stargate she saw disconnected, and moments later there was the strange sensation and distortion of light, that she knew signified FTL... only different.

And she felt a tingle, that felt familiar and yet not.

Oh well, she went to help out with the civilians around the room... then to explore the ship.

And it was in doing so that she and her two partners, both civilians, discovered a room with no one in it, but signs that it was supposed to be occupied. And recently. What got her attention, though, was the broken glasses on the bedside table.

Someone was here.

-

At the same time that the people were starting to arrive, Harry was in the damaged shuttle's docking port. Years ago, after the ship confirmed to him that it was sentient (he asked if it was, and to reply with a yes, to turn the lights on and off. It had done so.) it had led him to the suit locker, and guessing the ships' intent, he put it on and was led to the previously-sealed section where he found a damaged shuttle. The ship had brought up schematics that had taken him years to figure out, and only just now was he getting into the innards to truly shut the door, to seal the breach and open up part of the section he had before been unable to access.

Part of the mechanism had been frozen stiff by a coolant leak. A burst of magic, as controlled as he could do, and it was unstuck. The door opened all the way, and he left the docking port quickly. The computer shut the door behind him, and he saw the green light on his suit confirm air pressure at normal. He removed the helmet, and smiled. He patted the door and looked up at the camera mounted to a corner of that particular hallway section. "All fixed. Now, I'm going to go get changed and explore that area, okay?"

As the ship had started to do, it flashed the lights off and back on once in confirmation. Harry made his way to the suit locker, got out of the suit and into the light clothing that the supply ship had brought aboard 3 years ago, along with the Ancient version of a washer/dryer (this after Harry complained about the smell for awhile) Then set off to explore the port side of the ship that had been isolated by that one corridor and shuttle. Other access parts to the area had been sealed permanently, and the ship used the power-hog method of direct communicating that they had discovered and made use of only a few times.

Sending an almost telepathic burst of... emotion, was the closest thing. No words, just that the ship could send him a sensation to remind him when he seemed particularly stupid, or the opposite, when he'd have a flash of intelligent insight.

What resulted over the years, was that he could have whole conversations with the ship, with naught but one or two flashes from the ship. It took a lot of power to do it, so it couldn't not do it often, Harry just got good at judging what the ships' response would be, in addition to the additional little 'tells' they had developed.

The ship flashed a burst of worry to him, and he promised, "I'll be careful."

-

It was as he came out from exploring the section that he saw someone in his peripheral vision. He looked, and it was gone. He sighed, and figured the hallucinations were back... hallucinations he had had before the ship had practically told him it was sentient, and that he wasn't alone, and since then had gone. He had expected them to come back long before now.

He continued on, not realising that the person he had seen had also spotted him, and ducked for cover.

He reached his quarters, having long since moved from sleeping in the observation room, and sat down with a sigh. If there was one room (in addition to the "mist showers") that the ship didn't "peek" in on, it was his room, to give him a little privacy. So it did not catch him mumbling about hallucinations again.

-

Chloe's heart hammered as she followed the mysterious man. Well, he looked less mysterious and a lot more unkempt, like he had never heard of a razor, although his appearance suggested that he had never showered, he did not have the smell of one. She knew he had seen her, but his, reaction, was strange. So she followed him, keeping to the shadows.

She entered the quarters that one of the teams had told the others about – the one that looked lived-in. Then she realised why he had reacted as he had, mumbling about hallucinations being back.

So she decided, what the hey, and knocked on the door. He turned slightly, but that was all he did.

"Can I come in?" she asked... unsure if he'd even react well to the apparent 'hallucination' he believed her to be.

"Like I can stop you?" He whispered back.

She smiled, and entered the room, and looked about. Then she looked at him, and spoke, "You need a shave."

He frowned beneath his long hair and beard. "Need, want, doesn't matter." He spoke with finality about shaving, and incredulity at indulging his 'hallucination'.

At her raised eyebrow, he added, "No shaving foam. Ran out three ye- Oh who cares. You're just another hallucination." He cut himself off, turning away in a huff. She was going to speak, but he continued, lower, more speaking to himself than her, "Just another, although she is one of the better looking hallucinations. Now Voldemort, that was scary." HE shivered.

She moved closer, but not enough to touch or indicate that she really was real. Who knew what his reaction was. "Voldemort?" She asked.

He turned over in shock, and whispered, "What happened to you all reacting in horror to that thrice-damned anagram?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're just my subconscious, and that means that even though I never did, all my hallucinations kept pointing out, I was shit-scared of that murd-... why do I bother?" He cut himself off again, and turned back to not see the hallucination.

She moved round, and bent low, not touching him. "Who's Voldemort?"

He looked at her, through her, as though she wasn't there, but replied, "Murderous bastard. Face of a snake. Minions who killed, tortured and raped their victims, and if their victims were lucky? In that order."

Chloe shuddered at the description.

"See, there's the reaction the others had at the name." He murmured.

"Others?" She asked finally.

He nodded slightly, replying more on automatic as he retreated into himself. "Friends. Family. Real and hallucinations, they all reacted the same."

She looked away, and asked, "How long have you been here?"

He looked at her confused. "Oh come on, surely you know?"

"I'm not a mind reader."

He snorted. "No, you're a part of my mind."

She looked up, and figured that he had been there a long time, but said, "Humour me."

He smiled slightly, and in a teasing voice, replied, "Definitely not something to say to the son of a Marauder, Godson of another, and best-friend of the third..." At her confused look, he started, "See, the was once a witch with a four-leaf clover, she had a boyfriend who liked to tell her to bend-"

"Oh god." She said, interrupting him. "That's a terrible joke."

"Well I can't remember any good ones, and you did say to humour you."

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Well if that's how you're going to be, this hallucination is leaving."

"Success." He muttered with a grin.

She left, nothing but questions on her mind.

-

Chloe finished recalling the conversation to Colonel Young and Dr Rush. He made a start when she said something about this 'Voldemort' follow, but she didn't notice.

Someone else did, though, and someone else did also make a start at the name.

She and Dr Rush shared a glance, and quietly asked the other, "Harry?"

Then she said, "He was working on experimental _portkey paste_." She hinted.

He was wide-eyed. "If it's him..."

Colonel Young heard that bit. "If it's who, Doctor?"

Dr Rush spoke up. "Chloe, you said that this man said 'Voldemort' was an anagram?"

"Yeah, bit odd."

Dr Rush waved at the woman beside him to go ahead.

She took out a pad of paper, and wrote the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. She handed it to Colonel Young, and without a word, he started to get the anagram from it.

"I am Lord Voldemort?" He asked in confusion. Then realisation. "He's from Earth?"

The woman asked Chloe, "Did he have a scar on his forehead, above his right eyebrow, like a lightening bolt?"

Chloe looked at her in shock, and nodded.

Dr Rush and the woman smiled in pleasure, and announced, "It is him. Damn."

"It is who? Who is this guy?"

Eli spoke up. "It's Harry Potter, isn't it?"

Dr Rush looked at him in shock, and the woman nodded. "How do you know of Harry?" Rush asked.

Eli frowned. "Heard from my cousin in Britain about a guy named Tom Riddle being arrested for terrorism and sentenced to prison in an undisclosed jail about ten years ago, and some kid with a lightening bolt scar named Harry Potter was the guy who took him down. Whats' Portkey Paste?"

Dr Rush shared a sheepish smiled with the woman, who said, "Can't tell you. State secrets."

"We're billions of lightyears from Earth. Spill." Colonel Young commanded.

The woman sighed, and said, "One thing you need to know first, is that our society hid ourselves to stop everyone else, well, trying to exterminate us as 'spawn of satan' or trying to experiment on us like we were aliens, okay? We had enough of that 400 years ago, when we became said secret society."

Dr Rush continued. "While I am not a part of that world, my wife, and her Mother was. My Mother-in-law taught at a school for this society, and my Wife went to school there. It was because of her that I have met, once or twice, Harry Potter. On Earth."

"So how did this, Harry Potter get here?" Lt Scott asked, knowing that there was little they were going to weedle out of them about this 'society'.

"He was working on a... I guess you could call it, our secret societies' own version of transporter technology, when he disappeared. We never knew where to." Dr Rush began.

"This portkey paste?" Eli asked.

"Well... yes."

"A Transporter, embedded in a _paste._" Eli stated.

The woman smirked, and all of a sudden, her hair went from the dark red it had been, to bubblegum pink. "Yes, Mr Wallace."

Dr Rush was staring, then he stammered at her look, "S-sorry... I, ah, I heard about you're... um, Just never seen you, ah..."

She smirked, and her hair turned to normal.

Eli returned to the subject, "So he accidentally triggered this transporter, to send him _billions of light years_. Howcome we've never heard of this society out in our galaxy... Um, we haven't, have we?" He asked Colonel Young. He shook his head.

"Because this transporter technology was only supposed to work over incredibly short distances..."

"Like, miles short?"

The woman answered. "More like, at most? 100 yards."

Colonel Young smirked. "Not very useful."

"Well, our people could transport themselves across continents very quickly, Colonel. This was more of a _prank_ kinda thing. It was in the experiment stages when it suddenly act-va..." she stopped with a shocked look.

"What?" Dr Rush asked.

"I just remembered the witness report. When it was activated... it had a wall of _water_. Sound familiar?"

Dr Rush chuckled, then laughed... "You mean, they accidentally made it into a Stargate?" Then he lost his grin... and asked, "Please tell me that was the one and only time?"

The woman nodded.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Colonel Young demanded.

Chloe asked, "How long ago was it when he disappeared?"

The woman shared a look with Dr Rush, their humour in the situation disapparating quickly. "August 1999."

She looked down, sad. "10 years alone." She muttered. Everyone else looked at her and shared her sad look. "He thought me _another_ hallucination... as he's had them before."

-

The woman and Dr Rush entered the quarters, seeing the 29-year old wizard laid on his bed. Chloe, behind them in the doorway, saw that he hadn't really moved since she had left.

"Hey Harry." The woman spoke, her hair returning to that bubblegum pink they had all seen her change her hair to before.

Harry turned over, saw the hair, and saw Dr Rush. He smiled slightly.

"Wondered when I'd hallucinate you, Nymphadora."

Chloe, who had only known the woman by the name 'Tonks', snickered at the first name. The woman in question just scowled at Harry. Dr Rush was amused, and spoke up. "It's... good to see you Harry."

He looked at him in confusion, before recognition set in. "Now you and the gorgeous one, I have no idea why I'd hallucinate. But Nymphadora- Oh god damn it,Tonks then." Tonks had growled, causing him to correct himself. "Even the hallucination won't let me call you... her... oh for..." He turned over, and loudly said, "Go away. Harry's not in right now. Don't leave a message and certainly let the door hit you on the way out."

Tonks and Rush shared a look, then as one, moved to the bed, Rush behind, and Tonks round so Harry could see her. She knelt down, and touched his hand. He froze.

"Harry, we're not Hallucinations... We're really here."

Rush placed a hand on his arm, to reinforce it.

Chloe stepped in and said, "And thank you for the compliment."

The Tonks let go, and he sighed in reluctance, until she hit him. "And that's for calling me by my first name!" She told him sternly.

He winced, and then smiled. The hallucinations were never physical. He shot forward and hugged her like his life depended on it.

Two hours later, and the explanations shared, Harry left his quarters to meet the others. Dr Rush had left after Harry realised they were real, so when Harry arrived in the control room, He had had time to discover the name of the ship.

"The ship is called Destiny... now-"

Harry stopped him with a glance, and put a hand on the wall. Softly, he asked, "Did these ancients have a sense of humour?"

The others were about to answer 'no', when the lights flickered.

"What's wrong?" Colonel Young asked.

Harry smirked, and then said, "Nothing. Er... Destiny, tends to do that on occasion." To the wall, he added, "Don't you?"

The lights flickered in response.

He spoke up. "There are a few other ways we've worked out how to, um, communicate, in the last 10 years, since she seems incapable of using the audio systems to synthesize a human voice, and i can't read um, Ancient, was it?"

Dr Rush nodded, and said, "I'll teach you, if you wish? How does, she?" Harry nodded, "How does she know English?"

"She learnt from when I was hallucinating, back when i didn't know she was sentient."

Dr Rush smiled. "And it never occurred to you that you could just write in English also, and she'd learn from that?"

Harry keeled over in shock, and upset. Tonks would have snickered if he didn't look like Dr Rush hadn't just metaphorically punched him in the gut.

A screen appeared, and Dr rush began to read the ancient text that it showed. A minute later, he mumbled "Sorry."

Eli snickered. "She just told Dr Rush off."

Colonel Young snickered too.

-

Three days later, and Harry, for the first time in years, had sun on his freshly-shaven face. After so long on the ship without proper sun, except that one time, which was a bit too much that time, and to help assist the others not feel so cooped up, the destiny told them that she would stop in range of a 'suitable' planet where they could gather their wits, and that the normal automatic 12 hour period would be suspended. That was 2 days ago, giving the group plenty of time to adapt to their situation, and stock up on vegetables and other suck food, so they didn't have to rely on the Ancients' answer to 'MREs'. The first time Harry tasted food other than those MREs, he had passed out from pleasure.

And when they asked how Destiny supplied those to him, when the crates didn't look like they could hold even a years supply for one person, He told them about the supply ship that resupplied the ship twice a year, and how the destiny hadn't quite gotten the timing right when that schedule had started. At their looks, he told them that the supply ship took a month to get to her, and had the destiny had only got the ship to come with food, when he had already run out. He had shared look with Tonks, who looked sad, yet told the others not to talk about it.

After the report to Earth had been made, and a rather annoying Colonel Telford had taken over Colonel Young's body, Harry had resorted to taking Tonks' wand that she had nicely brought, and stunning the man. Only TJ and Tonks were present, but Dr Rush certainly guessed at what happened.

And to their pleasure, they discovered that when Colonel Young disengaged from the trans-body possession thing, Telfords mind went to his body, with the stunning spell. Chloe, who had been telling her mother about how injured and stubborn her father was, upon returning to the pentagon to disengage too, she had seen Young-in-telford disengage, and the man drop like a tonne of bricks.

It took Colonel Young not two minutes to have them agree to 'stun telford' the next time the man tried to make trouble. And since the visitors in the crews' bodies were kept out of the loop on purpose, none of them sharing the fact that Harry was with them...

When Tonks told them why she couldn't report to their society that Harry was alive, well, but unable to return, they accepted that her people, while capable of teleporting and other such things through 'unexplained means', possession was the one thing they saw in the same way that the light wizards and witches of fairy tales looked upon Necromancy and other 'black arts'. The looks on the faces of Tonks, Harry and Rush's faces when they told them about that, made them wonder what they were missing.

-

A week later, and the Destiny was back on the path away from their own galaxy. She informed them, through Dr Rush and Eli, who could read Ancient better than Harry, who was only just starting to learn, that it was one thing the Destiny couldn't change. She could, procrastinate for a bit, change course for those onboard to resupply or something like that, but in the end, she couldn't go back on herself except to pick up those stranded. And now that she was fully capable of communication with them, She promised to give them time to get back. She was stern about them trying to keep to a 12-hour mission maximum, but if necessary, would allow otherwise.

This came in use not 2 days afterwards when she made a premature stop, to be within Stargate range of a planet with certain minerals and stuff, as the C02 scrubbers finally conked out. Dr Rush had been surprised that they had actually held out for 10 years, until Harry pointed out that he had only done a 'temporary' patch job that worked enough to let him have 20 years alone on the ship no problem, but having around 90 people to provide air for, drastically decreased it's life, further than just the 1 person/90 people equation would have suggested (that being over a month). Harry simply didn't use as much oxygen as most people, due to his small stature requiring less oxygen to perform, while others of the new crew of the ship used as much as twice the amount some people did.

Thanks to the ship actually waiting though, the team sent to get the lime or whatever, had plenty of time to do a proper sweep and check... as it had taken 14 hours to find and bring back the stuff to mix up.

They figured that brought enough for the C02 scrubbers to provide air for them all for the next 50 years.

-

**Darkness**

Harry smirked as Dr Rush growled at the sudden drop in their power reserves, as some people tried to dial Earth. By then, Destiny had learned the written English, and had begun to give what responses it could in their language.

Dr Rush was having an informative chat with the ship like that, he speaking aloud, the ship replying with text.

"How long before your reserves drop?"

'If they don't try again, about two months at current consumption. Any _unprojected_ increase reduces that figure. And yes, I'm taking into account dialing the Stargate a few times for each of your missions, and if you're willing, doing two missions a week. But If they keep trying to Dial Earth? Tomorrow. I only have enough reserves for two more tries, before...'

Dr Rush growled, and Harry simply interjected. "Destiny, Whats your reserve percentage at now?"

'0.7 Percent.'

"So huge reserves then?"

'Yes.'

Harry grinned in sudden thought. "What percentage before you automatically go for a refuelling stop?"

'0.1.'

"Can you do one early, before that drops to that level?"

'Of course, but even then you will need to get everyone to stop what they're doing. Just because I can store enough power for both shields, life support and a few other systems, doesn't mean I have the power output rate do so.'

Colonel Young entered the room, and was quickly briefed on what they were talking about. For an analogy for him to understand, they likened it to trying to run 4 torches off of 1 fully-charged battery. Just because it could run 1 torch for, say, 8 hours, didn't mean it could run 4 of them at full brightness for even one eighth that time. Just as because a 3-lane motorway with normal speed limit has fewer cars on it in any one second in a 1-mile stretch as it would at a reduced speed limit (and said cars obeying it.)

It's entire simultaneous output capability simply had to go to the shields and lifesupport. Starting the job early, just meant that the ship could afford to use the engines to _ensure_ a correct entry a fair distance away from the star, rather than relying on calculations and luck that the aerobreaking manoeuvre through a gas giant would set it on the correct course.

When Destiny projected what would have happened had Harry not been there to allow an initial communication with Destiny, and so it rely entirely on hoping Dr Rush would understand Ancient language (and be unable to understand him saying, in English, that he did unless he read out in ancient what he was reading and giving direct translation...) well, Destiny point out that it would have been doing that very uncontrolled 'lucky' refuelling stop by now, if they hadn't died of running out of air.

All because some scientists kept trying to dial earth, despite being told not to.

"Why don't you lock the Earth address out from being dialled, until we have the power reserves and _output_ capability?" Dr Rush suggested.

'Oh.. i'll do that then. Done. And If you want to watch the typical refuelling stop, go to the observation room. It's a might bit accelerated until we get close to the pitstop, as what happens in an uncontrolled one is over about several hours, not the one-hour it'll take by doing it early.'

Dr Rush, smiled and they all set off.

Informed that power had to be diverted to shields and lifesupport, even from lights, allayed fears, as they watched with shock (all but Harry, that is) the Destiny go through a sort-of unnecessary aerobraking manoeuvre, which was kind of redundant as the ship simply accelerated to the sun and braked there, before she let herself drift into the corona... and to the surface of the sun. It was so bright they had to leave by then, even the ships' sunfilter failing then.

Harry informed them, that the ship was fuelled by the sun. It was the only way a ship like Destiny could continue to exist, all other forms needing to be manufactured in some way, such as the Ancient ZPM's, example provided by Colonel Young.

And that, Destiny had to shoot down as a suggestion of providing more power, as the devices were after her launch-time.

--

**Authors note: **Meh, it sucks, it's short, and it was only written to get the bunny out of my head.


End file.
